mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillipe Nover vs. Darrell Horcher
The fight was the first loss of Darrell Horcher. The Fight The first round began. They circled feeling each other out. Horcher blocked a high kick. 4:35. Horcher stuffed a single telegraphed. 4:15. "Walk him down!" Horcher blocked a high kick. He reminds me of a LW Dave Herman. Horcher sprawled stuffing a double. 4:00. "Wrestle!" They clinched. Horcher landed a hard footstomp and another. "Remember your base, Darrell!" "Knees to the legs!" Horcher landed one. 3:30. They traded a knee each to the leg. Horcher kneed the leg and landed a foot stomp and another. 3:15. Horcher stuffed a trip. 3:00 remaining. "Right elbow!" Nover hammerfisted the left hip with a right hand there. Horcher right to the body. A foot stomp. 2:35. Nover landed another hammerfist. 2:15. Nover landed a footstomp. Horcher worked a double. Nover spread his base defending. 2:00. He stuffed it. Horcher kneed the body. The ref broke them up. They touched gloves. "They're showing a little too much respect." Horcher blocked a high kick. 1:30. Nover landed a blocked high kick. Horcher landed a leg kick. 1:00. "Hunt him down, Darrell!" Nover landed a straight right and a jab, they clinched. Horcher kneed the leg. He landed a footstomp. 35. Horcher kneed a thigh. "Get a takedown, Darrell." 15. Horcher worked a single. Nover stuffed it nicely kneeing the body twice. The first round ended, 10-9 Horcher. "You gotta make him think," they told Horcher. "Stay busy out there, more combinations," Nover was told. The second round began. Nover landed a body kick. And a missed high kick. 4:35 as Horcher landed a counter left, Horcher defended a single well. Nover added a trip and got it to side control, nice. 4:15. Nover had a big wide base. Two right elbows to the body. 4:00. Nover isolating the arm there, Horcher's corner warning him. Nover landed a nice left elbow. 3:35. "Underhook and get up!" Nover landed a left elbow, two lefts, left elbow there. 3:15. Nover landed a left. "Use that space!" Horcher trying to wall-walk, regained guard eating a right and a left. 3:00. Nover ate a left from the bottom, landed a right and two lefts. A big right, left, right, left, the mouthpiece is out, Horcher reached and got it and put it in as he ate a left, and two rights. 2:30. "A little Tyson-Douglas, hey." Nover landed two lefts, left elbow. Nover landed a right. 2:15. Can opener. 2:00 with a big left hand there. "Combinations!" A big left. 1:35. 1:15. "Get up, Darrell! Use the cage!" Nover worked lefts to the body. 1:00. Horcher trying to hold him close and stall. Nover landed a left. A left elbow. "Hit that body too, Phil!" 35. "Use that butterfly, Darrell!" Nover passed to half-guard. Horcher's cut over the right eye but not too bad. 15. Nover has the RNC without hooks, from the side really, neck crank side choke really, he kneed the body from the front as the second round ended. 10-9 Nover, maybe 10-8. The third round began and they touched gloves. Horcher blocked a high kick. Nover blocked a high kick. 4:35. Horcher's a big LW, he ate a hard body kick and another, Horcher landed a counter left. "Get mean, baby! Concentrate!" 4:15. Horcher blocked a high kick. 4:00. "Hands up!" Horcher stuffed a single easily. They clinched. "Let's get a takedown!" 3:35. Horcher landed a footstomp. 3:15. Nover kneed the body. "Protect that neck!" 3:00 as Nover is working a standing guillotine, just positioning really. 2:35. "He's fighting like he's ahead two rounds to none." "Make something happen, Darrell." 2:15. Horcher working a single. He landed a footstomp. Nover still has that headlock. Horcher kneed the leg and ate one. Kneed the leg twice there. 2:00 as Nover replied. The ref broke them up. "Let's go, Darrell!" Horcher has some welts underneath his left arm and ate a chest kick. 1:30 left. Nover jogged out. 1:15 as Nover landed a body kick. Horcher stuffed a double to the clinch. He landed a left to the body or two. 1:00. "Push off and pop him!" 35. Horcher working a double. 15. Horcher kneed each leg. Jimmy sounds bored. Nover got a trip to guard landing a left. The third round ended, the ref had to hold Horcher down. "No no no, stop stop." They hugged. 10-9 Nover, 29-28 Nover. 29-28, 30-27 x2 UD for... Nover. Right winner. Horcher's first loss.